What Is This That Stands Before Me?
This is the fourth episode of P.s: Game Over. Plot Jake grabbed the laptop and checked the time on pulse clock. He was late for college. Again the world was lost in those computer games. Perhaps this is what attracted him so much. He forgot everything when it became a virtual warrior, or even a suicide bomber. And, given recent events, though he needed another parallel life. Keeping everything in the bag, he ran his hands through his hair to mess around them and sped off in his apartment to the garage. When approached his Audi grade scratch and noticed a dent in a bright silver bodywork of the car. - Motherfuck! - cursed. Annoyed, he walked to the guardhouse steps to torrid. He was determined to render that building, didn't care what happened to the other, but with him it would not be cheap. Bravo, he took the car keys and hit them against the glass. The little man listening to music was startled by the noise and turned to Jake with a smirk. - Good morning, Mr. McCarty. - There is nothing good in this shit day. - Jake answered aggressively. The man flinched. - Can I help you? - Whispered. - Someone hit my car! You should know who he was, because it is here to save them, right? - Lord, I can assure you that there was no strike here today. - The man replied mechanically. - Why not? I arrived last night and my car was perfect! - Anger was growing, so it would make Jay burst. - Please, sir, calm down. I'll call the syndic... - I don't have time for that. - and he quickly pulled away, breathing deeply, toward his car. The day didn't start well for him, and upon entering the car, his mood worsened. Just remember that he still had to attend the Alice's burial. What the hell that life had prepared him. He decided not to think of something worse, as the witch was released today. He parked in his usual spot. Removed the pen drive of the sound and put it in his pocket. He gave one last check in the car, but didn't come down immediately. Don't want to sound angry when they find with friends. Only something was wrong. Later, someone was watching him, and even from a distance he could see that the person was totally turned his attention to it. In a calm, Jake got out, locked the door and leaned against the hood to wait for the signal of the first class. The strange place or moved and did not seem to care to face it. - Beautiful kneading, Jay. The boy didn't care, didn't want to look away so as not to lose sight of his spy. - What's up, dude? - I can't talk now, Walter! Hard, Jake began to advance to the person. Then the man stepped from behind the tree and grinned. A smile a lot like Jake. The only difference was that the smile was full of cynicism, sarcasm and perhaps evil. It couldn't be, he wasn't having an optical illusion. It was rather that he was spying on him. Even after all that had happened, he had returned and was wearing clothes similar to those of Jake, the hair was the same cut. - If it's not Jake McCarty! - What are you doing here, Dylan? - Jake hissed, casting a withering look towards his twin brother. Cast Main Cast * Jake McCarty * Alice Williams (mentioned only) Recurring Cast * Dylan McCarty Trivia * Is the first time Julie Williams don't appear. * Antagonist: Dylan McCarty. * Is the first seen of Dylan McCarty, Jake McCarty's twin brother. Category:Episodes